NHS Bylaws
2012-2013 Chapter By-Laws of Oak Ridge High School National Honor Society Article I. Name and Purpose Section 1. The name of this organization is the Oak Ridge High School Chapter of the National Honor Society of Secondary Schools. Section 2. The purpose of this organization shall be to create enthusiasm for scholarship, to stimulate a desire to render service, to promote leadership, and to develop character in the students of Oak Ridge High School. Article II. The National Council Section 1.' '''The control of this organization shall be vested in the National Council. '''Section 2'. The organization conforms to the National constitution as set forth by the National Council. Section 3. An annual affiliation fee shall be paid yearly to the National Council. Article III. The Principal Section 1. The Principal shall reserve the right to approve all activities and decisions of the chapter. Section 2. The Principal shall appoint a member of the faculty as Chapter Advisor. Section 3. The principal shall appoint a Faculty Council composed of 5 members from the school’s faculty. Article IV. The Chapter Adviser Section 1. The Chapter Adviser shall be responsible for the direct, day-to-day supervision of the chapter and to act as liaison between faculty, administration, students, and community. Article V. The Faculty Council Section 1. The Faculty Council shall consist of five faculty members appointed by the principal. The Chapter Advisor shall be an ex-officio, non-voting, sixth member of the Faculty Council. Article VI. Chapter Officers Section 1. The elected officers shall be president, vice president, secretary, treasurer, historian, sergeant at arms, publicity/webmaster, and service hour coordinators. Section 2. An officer candidate may be nominated by self-nomination, by a current member, or by the NHS advisor. Eligible students shall be in good standing with the National Honor Society and inducted at a previous induction ceremony. Section 3. Elections for new officers shall be held at a regular meeting prior to the school year in which the officers are to serve. Section 4. Officer elections, term and qualifications. (See Officer Election/Qualification Chart on page 2) Section 5. Filling Officer Vacancies. Upon the creation of a vacancy in the position of the president (once the NHS Chapter has held its first meeting of the year), the vice-president shall assume all presidential responsibilities immediately. If both offices are vacated simultaneously, the organization shall open nominations for both offices. All vacancies in elected offices shall be filled within one month. Officer Election/Qualification Chart Article VII. Oak Ridge High School NHS Officer Requirements EVERY OFFICER MUST: #• Maintain a 3.50 GPA #• Attend 100% of all regular and officer meetings as well as any committee meetings under the advisor's direction #• Participate in all fund-raising projects undertaken by the society Section 1 NHS Presidential Requirements ''' The following are the duties of the '''PRESIDENT: #• Must be a Senior (12th grade) during term of office #• Preside at all meetings of the society #• Prepare the agenda for each meeting, and submit agenda to the advisor at least two school days prior to the meeting #• Represent the society at all public occasions #• Appoint necessary committees #• Serve as ex-officio member on committees #• Perform any duties delegated by the advisor Section 2. NHS Vice-Presidential Requirements ''' The following are the duties of the '''VICE-PRESIDENT: #• Must be a Junior (11th grade) during term of office #• Preside at all make-up meetings, keeping track of attendance and sign-up sheets. #• Take over the presidential duties when the president is unable to do so #• Organize, coordinate, and facilitate participation in group service projects #• Attend committee meetings to which he/she is assigned #• Keep a list of each committee's timeline #• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor Section 3. NHS Treasurer Requirements ''' The following are the duties of the '''TREASURER: #• Collect and deposit all Honor Society money, and maintain records of club finances #• Organize, coordinate, and facilitate all monetary preparation for service projects #• Organize, coordinate, and facilitate participation in fundraising #• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned #• Make him/herself available to the advisor as needed for banking signatures #• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor Section 4. NHS Secretarial Requirements ''' The following are the duties of the '''SECRETARY: #• Keep the minutes of each meetings and present them for approval next meeting #• Track member attendance at the monthly meetings #• Provide Mr. Larsen with minutes and attendance records #• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned #• Conduct correspondence in a timely fashion #• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor Section 5. NHS Historian Requirements ''' The following are the duties of the '''HISTORIANS: *• Maintain a scrapbook for the society, including photos, newspaper clippings, correspondence, and any other description or records of the society's activities *• Inform local media of noteworthy Honor Society activities *• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor *• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned Section 6. NHS Service Hour Coordinators (Junior, Senior, and Group Hour Officers) #• Maintain a “Volunteer Corner” of service projects in the Counseling Office #• Maintain the “Volunteer” binder with copies of service project announcements #• Maintain records of group and individual service hours #• Provide Mr. Larsen with monthly reports of members’ service hour progress #• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor #• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned Section 7. NHS Sergeant-at-Arms Requirements The following are the duties of the SERGEANT AT ARMS: *• Maintain order during meetings *• Lead ice-breakers and provide inspirational messages *• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned *• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor Section 8. NHS Publicity Officer & Webmaster The following are the duties of the PUBLICITY OFFICER & WEBMASTER: *• Communicate all updates and announcements to club members *• Maintain the ORHS web page *• Create flyers, calendars, and other forms of communication to keep members informed *• Coordinate communication with Historian to facilitate member, community, county, state, and national communication, including cyber-mailing to members *• Attend all committee meetings to which he/she is assigned *• Perform any duties delegated by the president or advisor Article VIII. Selection Process: Section 1. Selection into the chapter is based upon service, leadership, character, and scholarship as defined below. Section 2. SCHOLARSHIP. Scholarship will be determined by the candidate's total weighted GPA. The minimum GPA is 3.50, and must be at least a 3.50 or above during the time of membership; otherwise, if a student's GPA drops while an NHS member then he/she is subject to probation and/or dismissal from NHS. Section 3. SERVICE. Service is defined as the voluntary contributions made by a student to the school or community, done without compensation and with a positive, courteous, enthusiastic spirit. Candidates must demonstrate their desire to render service by documenting previous service efforts. Section 4. LEADERSHIP''.' Student leaders are those who are resourceful, good problem solvers, promoters of school activities, idea-contributors, and dependable persons who exemplify positive attitudes about life. Leadership experiences can be drawn from school or community activity while working with or for others. '''Section 5'. CHARACTER. Students of character show courtesy, concern, and respect for others at all times both in and out of school. They uphold exemplary principles of morality and ethics, demonstrate high standards of honesty, and display common courtesy and respect to others during meetings, functions, and classes. A NOTE ABOUT CHARACTER: Any of the following academic infractions will jeopardize and/or terminate your membership in NHS: *• Breach of Integrity *• Habitual Tardies *• Habitual Truancy *• Habitual Dress Code Violations *• Any other infractions to be managed on a case-by-case basis Article IX. Selection of Members Section 1. Juniors and sophomores may apply for membership to the National Honor Society during the open application period spring semester. All candidates must complete each required portion of the application by the due date. Failure to do so will result in elimination from further consideration for the given school year. Selection of members is decided by the Faculty Council and is based on scholarship, character, leadership (potential), and service. Article X. Members’ Obligations< Section 1. All members of the chapter are expected to participate in and contribute to the activities of the organization. They must maintain at least a 3.50 total weighted GPA, attend at least 80% of all scheduled meetings, fulfill the service hour requirement (30 total: 20 individual service hours and 10 group service hours) develop their leadership skills, participate in fundraisers, and continuously maintain and demonstrate the appropriate standards of scholarship, leadership, service, and character under which they were selected. #A. Scholarship- Members are to maintain a minimum 3.50 total weighted GPA. #B. Service – Members are to complete and properly document 30 total service hours before '''April 19, 2013'. Members are required to turn in documentation of 15 fall semester service hours by '''December 17, 2012. 'If a member is unable to complete 15 service hours by this date, he/she must obtain an extension from the advisor or be placed on probation.' #'1) Individual and Group hours are required' 20 hours are to be individual service hours (or 10 hours per semester); 10 service hours are required to be group service hours (or 5 hours per semester); Group hours may count toward individual requirements, but not vice-versa. #'2) Bonus for members belonging to both NHS and Interact Club '(Preapproved Activities only. If in doubt, check with the two club advisors.) Up to 5 hours per semester may be used for both NHS and Interact group service hour credit on “'approved joint group projects'.” #'3) Service Hour Guidelines' Faith-based service activities do not count for NHS service hours, including: general church activities, Vacation Bible School, proselytizing, operating the church sound system, or other service directly related to the worship community. Exception – 'When members of a faith community organize to provide physical service to the community at large, the hours are not considered “faith-based.” #'4) 'Service-Learning course hours do not count' Members may not use the same service hours they claim as a requirement for a service-learning course. #'5) 'Monetary compensation policy Members may not use hours from an activity for which they receive monetary compensation. Example – 'tutoring for pay. #'6) 'Service Hour Forms' Individual and Group Service hour forms are available in Mr. Larsen’s room (E4) and in the Counseling Office. All competed forms are to be turned into the NHS Drop Off box, located in the Counseling Office. Individual Service Hour Form - Students must complete both parts of the NHS Individual Service Hour Form – submitting the larger portion to the NHS Drop Off box and retaining the smaller portion for their personal records. NHS Group Service Project Form '''– Students must have their NHS Group Service Project Forms pre-approved by an advisor (Mr. Larsen or Mrs. Kopp), have at least four members participate, including the chairperson, have the completed group service project verified by an adult (signature required at the bottom of the form), '''and have every member keep a duplicate copy (completed and signed) for their personal records. Service Hour Records *• Individual Service Hour Records -The NHS Junior and Senior Service Hour Coordinators will keep INDIVIDUAL service hour records which will be updated and made available at the general meetings. *• Group Service Hour Records – The Group Service Hour Coordinator will keep all GROUP service hour records, which will be updated and made available at the general meetings. *• Records to be Posted - The most recent individual and group service hour records will be posted on the National Honor Society bulletin board, which is located in the Counseling Office. Mr. Larsen will also have a copy. Article XI. Meetings Section 1. The National Honor Society shall meet for business at the discretion of the officers and the advisors during the school year. All regular meetings shall be decided upon no later than the beginning of the school year, and a notice of the meeting shall be posted. The ORHS NHS meetings for the 2012-2013 year are typically held on the second Tuesday from 6:00 to 7:00 PM in the ORHS Cafeteria. ''' The exceptions are December and May. See Attachment A at the end of these By-Laws. '''Section 2. Make-up meetings will be held the day after any general meeting date during lunch in Mr. Larsen’s classroom, E4. Section 3. Special meetings '''can be called by the advisor. The membership will be informed of the purpose. If held before or after school, at least one day’s notice is required. '''Section 4. All members in good standing and elected officers may vote at meetings. Section 5. A majority (51%) of the membership shall constitute a quorum. Article XII. Activities Section 1. Each activity shall fulfill a need within the school or community, be appropriate and educationally defensible, well-planned and supported by the administration. Section 2. Service: All members of the chapter are expected to fulfill service obligations. Section 3. Other activities: The chapter shall determine NHS Activities. All members shall regularly participate in these activities. All projects shall be publicized in a positive manner. Article XIII. Immediate Dismissal, Failure to meet requirements, Reevaluation and Disciplinary Procedures Section 1. In certain cases the offense committed by a student may warrant IMMEDIATE DISMISSAL from the chapter based on the severity of the offense. The faculty council is authorized to make such determinations on a case by case basis. Examples of behaviors meriting immediate dismissal would include: • Theft • Blatant academic dishonesty • Fighting/assault • Drug and/or alcohol related offenses • Other offenses warranting suspension/expulsion Section 2. FAILURE TO MEET CLUB REQUIREMENTS: Members who fail to meet the club requirements (meeting attendance and service hours), shall be warned in writing, at any time, by the chapter advisor. Such members shall be placed on probation and have a reasonable amount of time to correct the deficiency. The purpose of the Oak Ridge High School National Honor Society’s reevaluation and disciplinary process is to allow students the opportunity to recognize their weaknesses as well as their strengths and to grow and improve in the four areas/pillars of scholarship, character, leadership and service. Students who continue to meet all standards under which they were selected will be considered “members in good standing”. RE-EVALUATION: Each January and August, current members will be reevaluated according to the standards of selection. #1. Students who have repeatedly failed to comply with school rules including truancy, habitual tardiness, habitual dress code violations, academic integrity infractions and activities that would result in a suspension and/or expulsion may be in jeopardy. Some infractions may result in immediate dismissal. #2. GPA will be reviewed by the member’s counselor. #3. Following review of character, scholarship and service, the member will be classified as in “good standing”, “on probation” or “recommended for dismissal”. Section 3. PROBATION: If at any time, a member is determined to be below standard in one or more of the four pillars of NHS, the member will be put on probation for a period ending at the next reevaluation. The probation process will begin with the reevaluation and include the following: #1. An improvement plan developed by the student, Advisor and Faculty Council. The plan must state specific actions to achieve the goal, include the date by which the goal must be reached and state the criteria that will determine whether the goal has been met. #2. A letter to the parents indicating the reason for and terms of the probation. Section 4. If the member successfully achieves the NHS standard by the probationary period deadline, he/she will become a “member in good standing”. If the student fails to reach the minimum required standard for NHS membership, the student will be recommended for dismissal. Section 5. In all cases of impending dismissal, a chapter member shall have a right to a hearing before the faculty council and to be informed in writing of the offenses. This is the “due process” guaranteed to all chapter members under the NHS National Constitution and the Constitution of the United States. Please note: the hearing is prior to dismissal. For purposes of dismissal, a majority vote of the faculty council is required. Article XIV. Scholarship Nomination Section 1. Senior members who exhibit outstanding scholarship, leadership, service, and character are eligible to be nominated by their chapter to compete in the National Honor Society Scholarship Program. Section 2. The advisor will identify two students who are outstanding in the four qualities of scholarship, leadership, service, and character. Section 3. At the national level, each nominated student competes only with students in his/her own state. The number of NHS chapters in that state determines the number of awards to be assigned. Article XV. Bylaws, Policies and Procedures Section 1. The NHS bylaws shall be approved by the officers, Advisor, Faculty Council and Principal of Oak Ridge High School. Section 2. The NHS members in good standing shall be given copies of the bylaws at the beginning of the school year and/or first general meeting. Section 3. Each member is required to return a signed copy of the ORHS National Honor Society Bylaws Acknowledgement form to indicate they have received and read the 2012-2013 NHS Bylaws. Article XVI. Amendments Section 1. The bylaws can be amended at any general meeting of the National Honor Society by a majority vote. All amendments must be approved by the Faculty Council and Principal.